The power of the Dark
by dragonman.NET
Summary: What would happen if the immortals had a hidden power that only activated when there were defeated. Read this and find out what that power is?
1. The death of Leo and Luna

The Power of the Future

Written by:

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am affiliated with the writers of Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds.

Summary: Hello everyone, I have decided to write a story where the signers become the dark signers in various ways. Read and find out how.

The story starts at the end of Leo and Luna's battle against Devack.

"Go Ancient Fairy Dragon win us this duel! Eternal Sunshine!" Luna declared before Ancient Fairy launched its attack bringing Devack's life points to zero.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!" Devack yelled as he turned to dust with no trace of him remaining.

Yet there was something that did remain after Devack's defeat and it had its sights set on Luna. Before anyone could make a move, the spirit of Cusillu was quickly heading straight for Luna.

"No Luna, watch out," Leo yelled in warning.

But it was too late. The spirit of Cusillu had jumped inside her body and made Luna disappear from the area. Yusei noticing Luna's sudden disappearance immediately ran over to where Leo was.

"Leo, what happened to Luna?" Yusei asked in worry.

"I don't know. We had just defeated that giant monkey and then suddenly a little monkey came out of no where, ran over, and jumped into Luna's body before she disappeared," Leo explained.

Suddenly Yusei's mark started to burn and he instantly knew that there was one less Signer in the battle.

"This is bad," commented Yusei knowing that he had lost another friend.

With Luna

"Get out of me you evil monkey!" Luna yelled, clenching her head in pain from trying to fight off the powerful spirit inside of her.

"It's no use child. You will soon belong to me," Cusillu explained as it expelled more of its power inside her body causing Luna's mark to throb intensely and her to scream out in pain.

It was too much for the young Signer to handle and Cusillu now had control over her body. All that was left for it to do was take control of her soul. So with that Cusillu, in Luna's body walked to the edge of the bridge and dove into the energy reactor.

Meanwhile with Roman

After Roman killed Greiger to turn him into a Dark Signer, Uru started talking to Roman about a new plan to handle the Signers. Roman wasn't too happy about it but if it was what was best for the Earthbound Gods and his King, he would accomplish it without question.

Roman then left and headed to where Yusei and Leo were. It didn't take long for the two to notice Roman's appearance and to start questioning him.

"What have you done with my sister?!" asked a very angry Leo which only made Roman chuckle.

"Where's Luna?!" reiterated Yusei also losing his patience with Roman.

"I have a proposition for you Yusei," announced Roman.

"Proposition?" wondered Yusei, who was not liking where this was going.

"It's very simple really. I'll give the girl back but you must accept the spirit of Uru inside of you," he explained with a smirk on his face.

"What?!" both Yusei and Leo exclaimed in surprise.

"That's right the girl's life for yours," Roman summed up for them.

"How do I know you'll hold your end of the deal?" questioned Yusei with a serious look on his face.

Roman snapped his fingers and soon Luna appeared several feet away from them. Yet she looked far from comfortable as she was sitting down on the ground with various chains keeping her in her place.

"Luna!" shouted Leo from seeing his sister bound up like that.

"Leo…Yusei…help," she pleaded in a weak voice before her head slumped forward from her losing consciousness.

"No Luna!" cried Leo in fright and concern.

"Let her go now!" demanded Yusei, glaring daggers at Roman.

"Not until you agree to the terms," Roman stated which brought a look of defeat to Yusei's face.

"Fine…I will accept the spirit of Uru," proclaimed Yusei, knowing this was the only way to save Luna.

"Yusei, don't!" shouted Leo not wanting to lose his idol either, but Yusei didn't back down from this.

"I'm ready," Yusei replied, bringing a satisfied smirk on Roman's face.

"Master he is now yours," was the last thing Roman said.

It wasn't long before Uru left Roman and became a small spider causing Roman to turn into dust. Uru then headed immediately over to Yusei ready to claim its new host.

"No! I can't let this happen again!" Leo thought as the spider was getting closer and closer to Yusei.

"Yusei!!" screamed Leo.

Leo with all his strength pushed Yusei out of the way and the spirit of Uru went into Leo instead before he too vanishes from the region along with his sister.

"Leo!!! Luna!!!" Yusei cried in desperation, now that he knew he had lost them both.

"Now both are gone and I couldn't do a thing to stop it!"

With Leo and Luna

Leo was now on the bridge above the glowing energy reactor with Luna who was only a few paces away from him. Though now instead of being chained down she was chain free and standing face to face with Leo. Not only that but now she was wearing a black shirt and black shorts both with yellow lines on them. Her eyes were almost all white with a little dot of black in the middle and her birthmark glowed a dangerous red color.

"Luna? What-what happened to you?" Leo asked in shock from instantly noticing his sister's new appearance.

Luna closed her eyes for a second and let out a sigh before she answered her brother's question.

"I am the new Dark Signer that harbors the mark of the ape. And it was thanks' to the thing that's under us that I was reborn as such," explained Luna.

"But you…Yusei…how…?" stammered Leo still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Leo, don't hurt your brain because you can't afford to lose it. All you need to know was that it was a trap and as usual you find a way to mess things up," she exasperated before a light smirk came to her face.

"So then it's only right that you take responsibly for your actions and become the Dark Signer for Uru."

Just then Leo felt a throbbing inside of his head and felt control of his body slipping from him. The spirit of Uru had still been inside Leo and now was ready to take over.

"Luna, please! I know you're in there! Help me!" begged Leo as he felt himself losing more control as his body was moving closer to the side of the bridge.

"Uru, wait!" abruptly shouted Luna causing Leo/Uru to turn his head in her direction.

Inside Leo was happy and relieved because he thought his sister was finally fighting whatever was controlling her, but her next words painfully pieced his heart.

"I want to have some fun with him first," she responded with a growing smirk forming on her lips.

"Very well," replied Uru before he let Leo gain control back of his body, though it did not leave Leo.

"Here's the deal Leo, we will duel. If you win I will no longer be a Dark Signer and you get out of here scot free. However, when you lose you have to accept Uru's offer," announced Luna in a serious way.

"Luna, come on! Snap out of it!" screamed Leo, hating seeing his sister like this.

"Quit whining, after all I'm giving you a chance for freedom aren't I?" Luna replied with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Fine, if this is the only way to save you and get us both out of here, then let's duel!" Leo shouted.

Purple flames soon appeared from the ground in the shape of an ape and surrounded the two.

"DUEL!!" both shouted.

LP (Luna- 4000 Leo- 4000)

"I go first," said Leo.

"I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode and then I'll use his effect!"

The light on the monster's chest started to move on the numbers till it landed on a 2.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Leo as he drew 2 cards and picked one put it face down on the field.

"Then I'll summon Morphtronic Magnen in attack mode and end my turn."

"My turn. I draw one card and summon Moonlight Unicorn in attack mode!" Luna exclaimed.

A dark colored Unicorn with a brown horn appeared on the field.

"Where did you get that card from?!" asked Leo.

"It's one of the many gifts of becoming a Dark Signer. You will get your own dark cards when you lose," Luna explained.

"Well that's not going to happen because I won't lose!" Leo shouted.

"We will see. Moonlight Unicorn attacks Morphtronic Magnen!" declared Luna.

Moonlight Unicorn ran with its horn out in front that pieced the monster, destroying Morphtronic Magnen and reducing Leo's life points.

LP (Luna- 4000 Leo- 2300)

"Scrap metal all around," Luna joked.

"I lay down 2 cards and end my turn."

"My turn," Leo said.

"I summon Morphtronic Clocken in attack mode. Next I summon Morphtronic Celfon and use its effect. The Celfon's dialing now!"

The lights started flashing in random order before the number 6 was lit.

"Sweet the best roll ever!!" Leo shouted while drawing 6 cards from his deck.

"Next I summon Morphtronic Scopen in defense mode. This activates his effect and increases his level to 4. Now I can tune Morphtronic Scopen with my level 1 Celphon and my level 2 Clocken! Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!!"

"Now Power Tool Dragon Att…" Leo started, but Luna immediately interrupted him.

"Are you sure that you want to attack me Leo. Remember this is a shadow duel which means the loser dies. So can you do it? Can you kill your younger twin sister?" Luna says with a slight taunting in her voice.

"I...I end my turn," replied a dejected Leo.

Power Tool Dragon gave Leo an understanding look but a frown still was evident on its face.

"You're such a fool. If you had attacked me now you might have had a decent chance of winning," Luna stated with a mock behind her words.

"But since you foolishly ended your turn, it's mine now. Draw! …I play the spell card Dark Rush. With this I can pay 3000 life points to special summon 1 dark tuner from my hand. I choose Dark-Tuner Evil Pixie.

LP (Luna- 1000 Leo- 2300)

Now I dark tune my level 11 pixie with my level - 4 Moonlight Unicorn! When shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain pulls back and reveals Ancient Fiend Dragon!!"

A dark mist covered the field before it slowly disappeared to reveal the now dark dragon. It has black wings, a brown body, and a dark gold head.

"Leo, meet the new and improved Ancient Fairy Dragon, Ancient Fiend Dragon!!" proudly announced Luna which made Leo gain a look of fear on his face.

"And because I used Evil Pixie to dark summon my dragon its effect makes you lose 2000 life points!" Luna exclaimed.

Dark Flames from Ancient Fiend shout out from it and attacked Leo causing him to scream out in severe pain.

LP (Luna- 1000 Leo- 300)

"Next I play the field spell Final Turn Stage!" Luna stated.

"To activate this card's power I have to reduce my life points to 1 but it's worth it when you won't be able to use any spell, trap, or monster effects until the end of my turn."

"What?" Leo shouted.

LP (Luna- 1 Leo- 300)

"But that's not all. Thanks to Ancient Fiend's special ability, I can also summon one level 5 or higher monster straight to the field!" Luna shouted in glee.

"Ohh noo!" worried Leo knowing the exact card his sister was planning to summon.

"Ohh yes! The monster I choose is my Earthbound God! Appear now Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!!" Luna shouted.

The large Ape immediately appeared on the field behind Luna.

"Now Ancient Fiend Dragon, Cusillu attack Leo and send him to the shadows!!!" Luna shouted.

The two powerful monsters launched their attacks that destroyed Power Tool Dragon before slamming painfully and forcefully into Leo causing him to fall.

"Noooo Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Leo screamed with his life points hitting zero as he continued to fall into the abyss of the energy reactor.

"Now spirit of the spider Uru! Claim his soul and make him your new Dark Signer!" Luna shouted.

A dark light came from the abyss and now the Mark of the Spider had a new vessel.

And that is the end of chapter. In the next chapter a romantic moment between Jack and Carly and there is another new dark signer. Here are Luna's cards.

Dark-Tuner Evil Pixie

Level: 9

Atk: 200

Def:0

If this card is used for the dark synchro summon of a dark monster inflict 2000 damage to the opponent.

Moonlight Unicorn

LV: 4

Atk: 1800

Def: 0

Once per turn you can draw 2 cards from your deck.

Ancient Fiend Dragon

1 non tuner monster - I dark tuner monster

Atk: 2100 Def: 0

LV: -7

Once per turn you can send one card on the field to the graveyard and make the opponent lose 1000 life points and add 1 LV 5 or higher to your hand. Once per turn you can special summon 1 LV 5 or higher monster to the field.

Earthbound Immortal Cusillu

Atk: 2800 Def: 0

Lv: 10

"Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned while this card is face-up on the field. When there is no Field Spell Card face-up on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. ● Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. ● When this face-up card would be destroyed, other than by its own effect, you can Tribute 1 monster you control to prevent this card being destroyed by battle and halve your opponent's Life Points.

Dark Rush

Spell card

You can pay 3000 life points to special summon 1 dark tuner from your hand.

Final Turn Stage.

field spell card

You can reduce your life points to 1 and the opponent can not use any spell, trap, or monster effects.


	2. The death of Jack Atlas

The Power of the Dark

Chapter 2

Written by: Dragonman

beta-ed by: FanficFemale

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5Ds

Hello everyone. Here is chapter 2. By the way when you finish REVIEW.

With Yusei

_"Leo and Luna were captured by the dark signers and it is my fault…But I know that the only way to save them is to defeat the dark signers!"_ Yusei thought with determination.

Yusei then looks up towards the sky and sees the mark of the whale reflecting in the dark clouds.

"Is that another Dark Signer mark? If it is then this might be my chance to rescue Leo and Luna!" stated Yusei before hurriedly getting on his Duel Runner.

Reaching the whale geoglyph, Yusei manages to jump over the flames and landed inside. When he rides closer enough to see who is dueling, he is surprised to witness that Crow and Greiger were the ones dueling.

"Crow, why are you and Greiger dueling?" exclaimed Yusei, not understanding why the two would be at odds with each other.

"I have to duel this dark signer, Yusei!" Crow yelled with in angry tone.

"Don't you know what happens if you lose a duel against a dark signer?" Yusei asked him in all seriousness.

"Of course I know what will happen if I lose this duel! That is why I refuse to lose! I'll make sure I will have my vengeance!" announced Crow greatly surprising Yusei.

"The kids I was taking care of…" Crow started, trying to hold back his tears.

"They're gone. All of them…gone. They all disappeared because of these Dark Signers and their black mist."

"Crow…" was all Yusei could say as he closed his eyes before sudden flashes of what had happened with Leo and Luna crossed his mind.

"Crow, win this duel!" Yusei shouted with encouragement and an edge of anger in his voice.

Crow had been caught off guard by Yusei's own anger but when he looked in Yusei's eyes he could see they were sharing a similar pain.

"I will…for them!" Crow declared passionately causing a slight smile on Yusei's face.

The duel finally ended and Crow was the victor. Yet before anyone could say or do anything, a bright light came out of Greiger and shot up into the sky leaving Greiger to turn into a pile of dust.

"What just happened?" Crow asked stunned by what he just witnessed.

However Yusei knew exactly what this meant and immediately started up his runner, startling Crow. Yusei starts driving off, leaving no choice for Crow but to follow.

"What's going on?" questioned Crow wondering what was making Yusei act so hasty.

"We have to find Chacu Challhua quick before it's too late!" Yusei shouted back at Crow before increasing his speed.

Jack and Carly's duel

_''If I defeat her in this duel Carly would die. How can I possibly kill her? What should I do?"_ Jack wonders to himself not taking his eyes off of Carly who was currently riding in front of him.

Just as Jack was about to take his turn and draw a card, he was suddenly blinded by a strange light. Soon Jack let out a painful scream as he felt something hammering strongly inside of him. Jack began to swerve off track from the intense pain he was feeling but when he saw that he was getting too close to the flames, he pulled himself together quickly and drove back on course.

"_What was that?"_ he thought as the pain was now decreasing.

Yet, he remembered that he was still in a duel so he pushed back the question and drew his card. He took a good look at the card he drew and then his hand and a combination formed in his mind. He was just about to act until he heard a strange voice.

"Are you sure you want to do that Jack?" asked the voice causing Jack's eye to widen in surprise.

"Who are you?" Jack asked/demanded.

"I am the one who can help you save Carly," it replied seriously.

"How?" asked Jack skeptically, not trusting this mysterious voice at all.

"The only way is for you to sacrifice yourself in her place," the voice answered making a snort of irritation come from Jack.

"Don't mess with me! Get out of my head now!" Jack yelled in anger.

"Do you actually believe you can save her if you win this duel?" it asked with clear mock/humor in its tone.

Jack's fist clenched at this. He knew what happened to the loser of these duels, but still hoped this one would turn out different.

"If you defeat her she will die permanently, there are no exceptions. Her soul would be lost in the underworld. Then she would forever be out of your reach. You will not be able to save her then."

Jack didn't want to believe those words, but a part of him did believe them and the voice knew it too.

"Unless you take her place as the sacrifice in this duel, there is no other way."

"And what would happen to Carly then? Would she still be a Dark Signer?" exclaimed Jack in frustration, knowing his resolve was starting to break.

"Jack," Carly called out to him with a small smile, suddenly bringing his attention to her.

"Carly?" Jack wondered at seeing the sudden happiness in her eyes.

"Jack. No matter what the outcome of this duel will be…I'll forever be happy with the knowledge that I've shared this experience with you," she started letting her emotions be shown to him on her face.

"The reason I accepted being a Dark Signer was so I could be with you," she continued as tears started dropping down her cheeks.

"I love you Jack!" she screamed back with such passion and honesty that through Jack completely off guard.

"Carly," Jack whispered in astonishment before he shut his eyes tightly in trying to take in all of what was happening.

Jack's eyes then snapped open as a strong determination displayed on his features.

"I will save you Carly! I Jack Atlas swear it!" Jack yelled as he carried out the rest of his turn.

Carly was happy and sad at the same time. She truly didn't expect the duel to end like this. But it did. She now had Jack's head lying on her lap after he had been knocked off from his runner from her Earthbound Immortal's final attack when his life points had his zero. She began stoking his hair in an affectionate way as she stared down at him with mixed emotions in her eyes.

"Do you know what this means Jack?" Carly asked with a bittersweet smile on her lips.

"That you are safe, that's all I needed to know," Jack stated with a firm look on his face.

She gave him a kiss on the lips and then Jack breathed his last breath.

With Yusei and Crow

"Yusei, what happened?" Crow asked noticing that the mark on Yusei's arm was now glowing strongly.

"Jack's gone," Yusei announced in a very depressing way.

And that's the end of chapter 2. By the way if anyone has any ideas for dark cards for jack Pm me or review.


	3. The death of the Black Rose Witch

The Power of the Dark

Chapter 3

Written by: Dragonman

beta-ed by: FanficFemale

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am affiliated with Yugioh 5Ds or its writers.

Hello fellow fanfiction readers. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy.

(With Crow and Yusei)

"Yusei, what's up? You have been quiet the whole ride. What's wrong?" Crow asked.

"I don't know Crow. Before I found you dueling Greiger I was with these two kids, Leo and Luna. Luna is also a signer like Jack and I. Yet when she won her duel against one of the dark signers, somehow the spirit of the Immortal jumped out of the dark signer, grabbed her then disappeared. Then my mark started to burn and in my head I could hear her scream in pain before it suddenly stopped," explained Yusei.

"There's more isn't there?" Crow asked, already knowing the answer.

"Roman, the leader of the dark signers, appeared in front of Leo and me to try to turn me into a dark signer by using Luna."

"What?" exclaimed Crow in shock from what his friend was telling him.

"He said that he would give us Luna if I would become the host for his Immortal, and I agreed. But when its spirit was ready to take me Leo jumped in the way and it took him instead. Now both Leo and Luna are gone," Yusei finished with a sour expression now displayed on his face.

"What do you think happened to them?" Crow asked growing more concerned by the minute.

"I have an idea, but I just hope it isn't correct." Yusei said.

"What is it?" Crow asked dreading the answer.

"I fear that Leo and Luna…may be Dark Signers now. And if I am right, I don't know what to do. It is hard enough having to deal with Kalin, but how can I duel those two kids? It's my whole fault that they had gotten captured in the first place," Yusei said with a frown.

"It's not your fault so would you stop blaming yourself! Yusei, we will get through this and everything will be okay. We just have to keep trying," encouraged Crow making Yusei smile.

"Thanks Crow I needed that. Now, let's go find Kalin," Yusei announced gaining the back the confidence that he needed.

And the two continued to ride off in search for their former friend.

(With Akiza)

"Where did Mina go?" thought Akiza in worry as she was walking around an old amusement park.

(With Mina)

Mina mumbled angrily to herself, "Why did I let myself get tricked into being locked in this old bathroom. I need to warn Akiza that _he_ is here."

(With Akiza)

"Hello Akiza," said a mysterious voice.

"Misty?" Akiza asked unsure since the voice was kind of far away.

"I am not Misty," the voice taunted before appearing in front of Akiza.

"Sayer…how?" yelled Akiza in shock from seeing the man she thought had been dead.

"That doesn't matter. What does is that I've come back to help you Akiza," Sayer said smoothly, however Akiza wasn't buying it, not anymore.

"I don't need you!" Akiza yelled confidently.

"Of course you do Akiza. I am the only one that sees you as something other than a tool or a monster," Sayer proclaimed as though he was speaking the truth.

"You're lying to me. I have Yusei, the signers, and my parents," she argued back.

"They are just using you. The only reason your parents have even acknowledged you as their daughter is because of your injury and how it would hurt his career if he ignored you, the signers are just using you to defeat the dark signers, and Yusei can't help you because he doesn't comprehend our powers," Sayer explained in an almost taunting way.

"I refuse to believe you," Akiza stated getting angrier.

"It doesn't matter anymore if you don't believe me or not. You see I did a little brainwashing on you my dear. And once I activate it, you will be completely under my control," he confessed, bringing fear to Akiza's face.

She started backing away from Sayer when he started moving closer to her, unfortunately that's when she tripped and he had caught her.

"The password: The rose of darkness can never die while it's under my watchful eye," he recited in her ear, causing Akiza's eyes to turn glossy signaling that she was now under Sayer's control.

"Now my dear Akiza lets go," commanded Sayer as he lifted Akiza onto her feet.

Suddenly dark green flames encircled Sayer and Akiza before they heard an evil laugh.

"Hello Akiza. It is time for me to get revenge for my brother," announced Misty who appeared through the flames.

"Explain to me who this is Akiza," Sayer commanded even though he already knew, he just wanted Akiza to obey him.

"Misty Tredwell, master. She is a dark signer who blames me for the death of her brother Toby," Akiza elaborated in a neutral voice.

"Yes I remember, you are indeed responsible for his death," commented Sayer loud and clear for Misty to hear.

"Now make quick work of her Akiza, so we can leave this place," Sayer told her.

"Yes master. Misty, I accept your challenge! Let's duel!" Akiza shouted while activating her duel disk.

The duel had in fact ended quickly and Akiza had won it. However, Misty would not give up so easily.

"You may have defeated me Akiza, but if I can't do it then my Immortal will. Go Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua leave my body and take Akiza as your own!" Misty cried out.

Suddenly a five foot long lizard jumped out of Misty's body, turning her to dust and grabbed Akiza.

"Let go of her!" Sayer shouted as he swiftly grabbed onto Akiza.

The Immortal turned to Sayer and decided to grab him too, before making them all disappear from the amusement park.

(With Yusei and Crow)

"Something's happening to Akiza." Yusei said, glancing at his glowing birthmark.

"Like what?" Crow asked not liking the solemn look in Yusei's eyes.

"I am exactly not sure, but what I do know is that she's scared and confused," stated Yusei, gripping his hands in anger.

(With Leo and Luna)

"It has happened. Ccarayhua has been released and he has Akiza." Luna claimed.

"So he's bringing her here so she can become his host?" Leo asked whose eyes were now all white with a black dot in the center, and his clothes black with red marking on them.

"Of course Leo. That was the plan all along. Look that is them now." Luna answered.

A bright green flame appeared in front of Leo and Luna before the lizard Immortal with Akiza and Sayer stepped out from the flames.

"Why is he here?" Leo shouted in anger from seeing Sayer.

"He grabbed on to me when I was teleporting here. Also he has Akiza under some sort of mind control," explained Ccarayhua with annoyance.

"Well at least now I can get back at this fool for almost killing me earlier," Leo announced with a smirk, remembering the first time he dueled Sayer.

"You two children actually think your intimating now?" Sayer asked with a mocking laugh.

"If you think you're so tough then duel me. If you win you can leave and kept Akiza. But if I win Akiza belongs to Ccarayhua!" shouted Leo.

"I accept. Crushing you again will brighten my day even more," Sayer boasted with confidence.

Leo 4000 Sayer 4000

"Master, I can sense his deck is stronger and infused with dark energy, be careful!" Akiza warned.

"Mind controlled Akiza is really starting to bug me," Luna stated as she took two cards in her hand.

Blackness covered the cards before Dark Regulus and Evil Kuribon materialized in physical form.

"Go Dark Regulus and Evil Kuribon hold Akiza down so she cannot interfere with this duel!"

The giant lion now with dark stripes and the small now black little Kuribo like creature with a tail grabbed Akiza and restrained her on the floor.

"Now that that's taken care of, Leo squash him," Luna responded with encouragement, wanting her brother to get his revenge.

"You bet I will Luna!" Leo shouted, now more pumped than ever for this duel.

"You go first Sayer."

"Fine, I summon Krebons in attack mode and end my turn," Sayer declared.

"My turn, I summon Morpho-Killer Yami Blade!" Leo shouted. (Atk 2000 Def 0)

A giant levitating sword with dark markings appeared on the field in front of Leo.

"Now my sword attack Krebons, Yami Blade strike!" Leo yelled.

The sword floated over to Krebons and it was about to strike.

"I activate Krebons effect and pay 800 life points to negate your attack," stated Sayer.

(Sayer: 3200 Leo: 4000)

The sword stopped and went back to Leo.

"Fine, I lay one card face down and end my turn," Leo said.

"My turn," Sayer announced.

"I summon Lifeforce Harmonizer and now I tune my Krebons with my Lifeforce Harmonizer to summon Magical Android in attack mode. Go Magical Android attack Yami Blade!"

(Sayer 3200 Leo: 3600)

"Now I end my turn and I activate Magical Android. I gain 600 points for each psychic monster on my field," Sayer said triumphantly.

(Sayer 3800 Leo: 3600)

"My turn, I summon to the field Morpho-Killer Deadvolt in attack mode." Leo said. (Atk: 1600 Def: 0)

A giant battery like thing appeared on the field with electricity sticking out of the ends of it appeared on the field.

"Now I play the spell card Dark Rush," Leo said.

"This allows me to pay 3000 life points to summon 1 dark-Tuner from my hand to the field. I choose my Dark-Tuner Morpho-Killer Mini Deadvolt!" (Atk: 500 Def: 0)

It was like a small taser with electricity flashing out of the end of it.

(Sayer: 3800 Leo: 600)

"Now I'll dark tune my Deadvolt with my mini Deadvolt!" Leo exclaimed.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light. I dark synchro summon Chainsaw Dragon!" Leo chanted.

A dark version of Power-tool Dragon appeared on the field except both of its hands were empty and its wings are black. (Atk: 2300 Def: 0)

"And here is the cool thing about the Morpho-Killers; you notice how Chainsaw Dragon does not have any weapons, right? Well guess what, the Morpho-Killers are his weapons!" Leo screamed with excitement.

"Go graveyard selection! Now Chainsaw Dragon, pick up the yami blade!"

The chainsaw dragon did as told and suddenly had a giant sword in his hand.

"But that's not all I play Graveyard insurance. This card allows me to equip up to 2 morpho-killers from my graveyard to my chainsaw dragon. Go Chainsaw pick up!" Leo shouted.

Chainsaw dragon suddenly had a taser in the other hand and on his belt had a electric grenade.

"Now these new weapons aren't just for show. Each of the weapons gives my chainsaw dragon a new special ability. First the yami sword increases his attack by 800. (Chainsaw dragon Atk: 3300 Def: 0) Next: The Deadvolt and the mini deadvolt will inflict 2500 points of direct damage to you. Go!" Leo yelled.

Sayer suddenly was shocked with one thousand volts of electricity.

"AHHHHH!" Sayer yelled in pain.

(Sayer: 1300 Leo: 600)

"Master!" shouted Akiza from seeing her master getting hurt.

"Regulus, Kuribon, kept her quiet!" commanded Luna getting even more annoyed by the brainwashed woman.

The two dark monsters strengthened their hold on Akiza to the point that she became unconscious. However Sayer was too angry at this point to pay attention to her.

"Is that all you've got!" Sayer yelled getting angrier from having been hurt like that.

"Not even close! Go Chainsaw Dragon destroy Magical Android!" Leo commanded his monster.

(Sayer: 600 Leo: 600)

"Now I end my turn," Leo said with a smirk on his face.

"My turn, I will start by playing the Psi-Station. Next I summon to the field Telekinetic Shocker and use the psi-station to increase its level by 1. (Telekinetic Shocker Level 5) Now I play the card Emergency Teleport to special summon Psychic Commander. Next I tune together my Psychic Commander and Telekinetic Shocker to create the Thought Ruler Archfiend in attack mode. (Atk: 2700 Def: 2300) Now I give my archfiend the equip card known as Malevolent Nuzzler. This card increases his attack by 700. (Atk: 3400 Def: 2300) Go my beast destroy Chainsaw Dragon!" Sayer exclaimed.

(Sayer: 100 Leo: 500)

"Now I activate my monster's effect to increase my life points by 2300!" Sayer continued.

(Sayer: 2400 Leo: 500)

However a smirk still remained on Leo's face.

"If you were paying attention, you would have noticed that when you destroyed Chainsaw Dragon I activated my face down card Morpho-Killer Warranty. And it allows me to special summon all the monsters that were equipped to Chainsaw dragon before it was destroyed. Go Monster Rebirth!" Leo stated before Dark-Tuner Morpho-Killer Mini Deadvolt, Morpho-Killer Deadvolt, and Morpho-Killer Yami Blade appeared onto Leo's side of the field.

"To bad, there is no way you can win with those three pieces of scrap metal. I end my turn." Sayer taunted.

Yet Leo was now chuckling evilly, knowing that this duel was already his.

"You really are a fool you know that?" mocked Leo, making Sayer glare silently at him.

"I've had the cards in my hand that could've wiped you from the very beginning I just wanted to play with you some more, but now I'm finished playing! First I activate the Field Spell Morpho Battle Ground. Then I'll sacrifice my two deadvolts to summon my Earthbound Immortal Uru!" Leo announced with viciousness.

The giant spider appeared in front of Leo glaring with hatred at Sayer, channeling its current host's anger toward the man.

"Next I use my Earthbound Immortal's special ability, by sacrificing one monster on my side of the field I get to take control of a monster on your side of the field. And I think your Thought Ruler Archfiend would look better on my side on the field!" Leo responded as Thought Ruler Archfiend went over to Leo's side.

"This is the end! Go Earthbound Immortal Uru and Thought Ruler Archfiend, attack Sayer directly!" Leo shouted and both monsters launched their attacks sending Sayer's life points at zero.

"Now die!" yelled Leo as his Immortal's gigantic legs squashed Sayer like a bug.

"Now Ccarayhua, collect your prize," Luna told the spirit and it eagerly entered Akiza's unconscious body.

"Now Dark Regulas push Akiza off the bridge," Luna commanded.

He did just that and Akiza fell deep into the light to be reborn with the mark of the lizard.

With her transformation complete, her eyes became all white with a dot of dark and her clothes had dark green marks on them.

"Thank you Leo and Luna for freeing me from Sayer's control," Akiza responded gratefully.

"You're more than welcome," replied Luna

"I was glad to do it," Leo commented, thought it was obvious he was referring more to killing Sayer.

"Now, I believe it's time to go visit an old friend," Akiza said with a smirk.

"I agree," suddenly replied another voice out of nowhere.

The three turned to where the voice was coming from and they saw that the voice belonged to Jack. Jack's eyes were now the same as the other Signers turned Dark Signers and his cloths were black with indigo symbols on them.

"Then shall we go?" asked Carly with a smirk on her face and her arm now around Jack's.

They all agreed and then a dark cloud surrounded them all before they disappeared from the arena.

And that's all for chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but it should be soon.

Leo's Cards

Morpho-Killer Deadvolt

Picture A giant battery like thing appeared on the field with electricity sticking out of the ends of it.

Lv: 4

Atk: 1600 Def: 0

Attack Position: Once per turn you can inflict 1000 points of damage to the opponent.

Chainsaw Dragon: Once per turn you can inflict 1500 points of damage to the opponent.

Dark-Tuner Morpho-Killer Mini Deadvolt.

Picture: A floating taser with electricity shooting out of the end.

Lv: 11

Atk: 500 Def: 0

Attack Position: Once per turn you can inflict 500 points of damage to the opponent.

Chainsaw Dragon: Once per turn you can inflict 1000 points of damage to the opponent.

Morpho-Killer Warranty card

Spell card

When Chainsaw dragon is destroyed you can special summon all the monsters that were equipped to it.  
Morpho-Killer Yami Blade  
Picture: A floating blade turns into a robot with a sword for a head  
Lv: 4  
Atk: 2000 Def: 0  
Attack Position: Increase the attack of all Morpho-Killers except this one by 500 points.  
Chainsaw Dragon: Increase Chainsaw dragon's attack by 800.

Morpho Battle Ground

Field Spell

Once per turn you can equip 1 morpho-killer monster from your deck to your hand.

Graveyard insurance

Spell Card

You can equip two Morpho-Killers from your graveyard to Chainsaw Dragon.

Chainsaw Dragon

Lv: -7  
1 or more non Dark tuner monsters - I dark tuner monster  
Atk: 2300 Def: 0  
Once per turn you can select three different Morpho Killers from your deck and add them to your graveyard. Once per turn you can equip 1 morpho Killer to this card. (If you do this the card hologram gets a new weapon. Such as Flamethrow = Flamethrower) This card can have more than 1 monster equipped to this card at one time.

Earthbound Immortal Uru

Atk: 3000 Def: 3000

"Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned while this card is face-up on the field. When there is no Field Spell Card face-up on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell and Trap Cards. ● Your opponent's monsters cannot select this card as an attack target. ● 1 of your monsters to gain control of 1 face-up monster your opponent until the End Phase.


	4. BlackWinged Dragon Unleashed

The Power of the Dark

Chapter 4

Written by: Dragonman

beta-ed by: FanficFemale

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am affiliated with Yugioh 5Ds or its writers.

Hello readers of fanfiction. Enjoy this chapter. Then when you finish reading, review!

Yusei and Crow were just reaching the tower that Kalin was supposed to be waiting for them.

"Kalin, where are you?" Crow shouted, seeing that no one else was there.

"I am right here Crow. Now watch out," Kalin answered before suddenly ramming them with his runner.

Crow and Yusei quickly moved out of Kalin's reach but then purple flames appeared in the shape of a giant and then Kalin said, "Yusei, it's time to duel."

The duel was long with a lot of sad flashbacks, but in the end Yusei won by using Majestic Star Dragon. Kalin was now in Yusei's arms wearing a regrettable expression.

"Yusei, this was a good duel and I now realize that I was wrong," admitted Kalin, bringing a slight smile to Yusei's face.

But what Kalin said next wiped the smile right away and made a look of dread come over Yusei's face instead.

"Yusei, there's something you need to know before I die…The rest of the Signers are now agents of the Underworld."

"What?" shouted Crow with a shocked expression on his face, having overheard what Kalin had said to Yusei.

Yet Kalin needed to say one more important thing, so he got Yusei's attention once more to make sure that Yusei was listening.

"There is one more thing I have to tell you. Since I lost, my immortal, Ccapac Apu, will try to control you. But you can prevent it by…"

Unfortunately Kalin couldn't finish that sentence as a flash of darkness suddenly covered Kalin, turning him to dust.

"No, Kalin!" screamed Yusei in sadness at seeing his friend taken away from him again.

However Yusei being too distracted by the loss of Kalin didn't notice or feel the thing that snuck inside of his body.

"Yusei the outline is still here! Shouldn't it have disappeared when you beat Kalin?" Crow asked in confusion and worry.

The statement brought Yusei's attention to the field to see that the dark fiery outline of the giant had indeed stayed.

"Yes, but I don't know why Crow," Yusei answered, becoming concerned even more.

"It is because the duel is not over yet," a feminine voice abruptly stated.

"Who are you?" Yusei asked, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hah Yusei, you forgot about me already," the voice teased before Yusei finally figured out who the voice belonged to.

"Akiza?" asked Yusei as he kept looking around for her.

"It is not just her Yusei. I'm here too," another but masculine voice announced that both Yusei and Crow knew right off the bat.

"Jack?" Crow asked, now looking around as well.

"And us," two younger voices said together.

"Leo? Luna?" Yusei questioned at hearing their voices as well.

"Why don't we reveal ourselves to them," suggested another female voice full of mockery in her tone.

A flash of dark lightning then hit the ground in front of Yusei in the geoglyph. Out of the smoke from the lightning came the new five dark signers.

"What happened to you all?" Yusei questioned in a dejected tone from seeing his friends as his enemies now.

"Simple, we died," commented Luna.

"And were reborn," Leo continued.

"Under a cloud of darkness," Akiza said.

"To get our revenge," Carly stated.

"And you and Crow will join us to complete the Dark Signers," finished Jack.

"Wait, I thought there were only six immortals," Crow wondered.

"There is one more, but someone wants to control it and use it's incredible power for their own selfish means," Luna explained.

"This we cannot allow," Carly added seriously.

"But why me?" asked Crow.

"There's a hidden power inside you Crow that would make you a perfect Dark Signer," Akiza confessed, which surprised Crow.

"And like we said Yusei, you are not going to be left out of this," Leo reminded the two.

"That's right. We still need you to control Kalin's old mark, and to do that you must die!" proclaimed Jack with a smirk.

"So we'll be having a tag team Turbo Duel to decide your fate. Jack and me against you and Crow," Akiza announced with her own smirk.

Jack and Akiza then snapped their fingers causing a flash of dark lightning struck the field and two runners appeared. Jack's was like his Wheel of Fortune except it was colored black and Akiza's runner was a basic duel runner colored in dark red.

"No one can leave the geoglyph until the duel is over!" Jack proclaimed as he got on his duel runner.

"So you have no choice but to accept," declared Akiza while getting on her own duel runner as well.

Knowing that they were trapped, Yusei and Crow too got on their runners and all four soon rode off around the geoglyph to start the duel.

LP (Yusei and Crow 8000 Jack and Akiza 8000)

"I go first," Akiza said.

"I summon to the field Thorn of Dark Evil in attack mode." (Atk: 100 Def: 0)

A dark plant monster colored black with a ball of thorns at the end covered in blood appeared on the field.

"Next, I tribute my Thorn to inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points."

(Yusei and Crow 7000 Jack and Akiza 8000)

"Then I get to summon two more thorns to my field in defense position, but they cannot activate there effects this turn. So I lay two cards facedown and end my turn," Akiza said.

"My turn," Yusei said.

(Spc: Yusei and Crow 1 Akiza and Jack 1)

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode, now Speed Warrior attacks Thorn!"

"I activate my trap card Rage of the Thorn," Akiza said.

"This card is activated when you attack a monster with the words Thorn, Ivy, Plant, or Rose in its name. It stops your attack and sends your attack right back at you at with double the power!"

(Yusei and Crow 6100 Jack and Akiza 8000)

(Spc Yusei and Crow 0 Akiza and Jack 1)

_"Even your own monster has betrayed you,"_ an odd voice said to Yusei which froze him in surprise.

"Yusei, are you okay?" Crow asked concerned from seeing Yusei freeze up so suddenly.

Hearing Crow's familiar voice brought Yusei out of it and back to the duel.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Yusei answered back, though he was still worried about that unknown voice he just heard.

"I lay 1 card facedown and end my turn," finished Yusei.

"My turn now," Jack said,

(Spc Yusei and Crow 1 Akiza and Jack 2)

"I summon to the field Medium-Piece Rock Demon in attack mode." (Attack 1600 Defense 0)

A medium size woman made of rock appeared on the field in front of Jack.

"Next I activate her effect and add Big-Piece Rock Demon from my deck to my hand. Then I activate Big-Piece Rock Demon's effect by paying 500 life points, I can special summon him from my hand to the field." (Attack 2100 Defense 0)

A big man made of rock appeared in front of Jack.

(Yusei and Crow 6100 Jack and Akiza 7500)

"Now I'll use his effect. Because I have Big-Piece Rock Demon and Medium-Piece Rock Demon on the field at the same time, I can summon Dark-Tuner Small-Piece Rock Demon from my deck to the field." (Attack 1100 Defense 0 Level 10)

A small child made of rock appeared in front of Jack.

"Now I tune Small-Piece with Medium-Piece and Big-Piece to create Multiple-Piece Rock Demon!" (Attack 2600 Defense 0)

First the stars in Medium-Piece mixed with all of Big-Piece's stars and then small-Piece's stars were all destroyed but one that turned black before the star changed into a giant man made of Rock.

"Next I use Multiple-Piece Rock Demon's effect by paying 2000 life points, I can special summon the monsters I used to summon it. Go Triple Rock slide," Jack said.

(Yusei and Crow 6100 Jack and Akiza 5500)

(Spc Yusei and Crow 1 Akiza and Jack 1)

Three rocks appeared in front of Jack, One big, one small, and one medium size. Then the boulders broke into pieces and Big-Piece Rock Demon, Medium-Piece Rock Demon, and Small-Piece Rock Demon jumped out of the remains.

"I can't declare a attack if I use this effect this turn, but next turn your going down," Jack claimed before ending his turn.

"It's my turn now!" shouted Crow, ready to finish this.

(Spc Yusei and Crow 2 Jack and Akiza 2)

"I summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode. Next I summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear and Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind due to their effects. Then I use Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind effect and cut the attack of your Multiple-Piece Rock Demon in half." (Attack 1300 Defense 0)

"Now go Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame destroy Multiple-Piece Rock Demon."

(Yusei and Crow 6100 Jack and Akiza 5000)

"Now I use his effect to special summon Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield in defense mode. Now go Blackwing - Bora the Spear and Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind destroy Medium-Piece and Small-Piece Rock Demons."

(Yusei and Crow 6100 Jack and Akiza 4700)

(Spc Yusei and Crow 2 Jack and Akiza 1)

"Now I tune Blackwing - Bora the Spear and Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind together to form Blackwing Armor Master. Next I tune Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield and Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame to form Blackwing Armed Wing. Now I end my turn," Crow explained.

_"Even Crow is doing better in this duel than you are Yusei,"_ the same odd voice taunted.

_"Who are you?"_ Yusei asked in an irritated tone that actually made the voice laugh

_"You'll find out soon enough,"_ it replied and before Yusei could question it further, Akiza's voice interrupted.

"My turn," said Akiza.

(Spc Yusei and Crow 3 Jack and Akiza 2)

"I summon to the field Rose Fiend," (Attack 600 Defense 0)

A small black fairy appeared on the field in front of Akiza.

"Next I special summon Dark-Tuner Poison Thorn from my hand by paying 2000 life points." (Attack 0 Defense 0)

A green and black rose with giant thorns appeared on the field in front of Akiza.

(Yusei and Crow 6100 Jack and Akiza 2700)

(Spc Yusei and Crow 3 Jack and Akiza 1)

"I dark tune my Dark-Tuner Poison Thorn with my Rose Fiend! When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Dark Synchro Summon Black Thorn Dragon!" (Attack 2400 Defense 0)

A dark version of Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field except this dragon had black wings and dark thorns of the vines.

"Now I use her special ability to destroy every card on the field except my dragon. Go Dark Plant Whirlwind."

A giant tornado ripped across the field destroying everything in its path leaving just Black Thorn Dragon on the field.

"Go Akiza!" Leo yelled.

"You can do it!" Luna cheered along with her brother.

Leo and Luna's cheering for Akiza had hurt Yusei. He remembered when the two used to cheer for him and how their encouraged had always motivated him. But now they were against him and it broke his heart.

"_They will cheer for you again once you're on our side. Surrender right now and be with them again,"_ the voice offered, making Yusei become on edge.

_"Shut up!"_ Yusei yelled, trying his best to ignore just how enticing the offer really was to him.

"Now Black Thorn Dragon, attack Yusei directly!" Akiza shouted.

"Yusei!" shouted Crow in warning, seeing that Yusei lost focus again.

Yusei catching the warning, managed to prepare himself in time for the blunt of the attack after the giant vines shot several large thorns at him.

(Yusei and Crow 3700 Jack and Akiza 2700)

(Spc Yusei and Crow 2 Jack and Akiza 1)

"And now I lay one card facedown and end my turn," Akiza said with a smirk.

"My turn," Yusei declared, gaining his boundaries back.

(Spc Yusei and Crow 3 Jack and Akiza 2)

"I summon to the field Quillbolt Hedgehog in defense mode and lay two cards facedown. Turn end," stated Yusei

_"Why do you keep fighting? Your friends have now joined our side. Just surrender and make it easier for yourself,"_ the odd voice asked.

_"I won't give up on my friends and our bonds!"_ Yusei answered strongly.

"_Who said that you have to give them up?"_ the voice inquired, causing a flabbergasted expression to flash across Yusei's face.

"My turn," Jack said.

(Spc Yusei and Crow 4 Jack and Akiza 3)

"I summon Crazy Doom Fiend in attack mode!" (Atk: 1800 Def: 0 Lv: 4)

"Now by discarding my entire hand to the graveyard I can special Dark-Tuner Evil Sprocket"  
(Atk: 400 Def: 0 Lv: 12)

"Now I dark tune my Crazy Doom Fiend and my evil sprocket. When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows the curtain pulls back to revel a world of dark flames. From the flames comes my demon, Black Demon Dragon." (Atk: 3000 Def: 0 Lv: -8)

A giant dragon appeared in front of Jack. Its wings were black with red stripes on the side and a head as dark as coal.

_"Look at those dragons. They have given up to our side. Soon your dragon will as well,"_ the voice responded while Yusei couldn't help the spark of fear that had entered him from the voice's words.

"Now go my Dark Demon, destroy that little hedgehog, Dark Demon Blast!" Jack yelled.

Dark fire was ejected out of the dragon's mouth melting Quillbolt Hedgehog as well as Yusei's face-downs.

"Why did Yusei's facedown cards disappear?" Crow asked.

"Because when my dragon attacks an opponent he also destroys every monster, trap and spell card my opponent controls," Jack explained.

"Now I end my turn. Your turn Crow, let's see if you can get yourself out of this."

"You bet I will! My turn!" Crow stated with determination.

(Spc Yusei and Crow 5 Jack and Akiza 4)

"_Lend me your strength!"_ Crow thought with purpose, thinking about his kids that had been taken away that he was fighting for.

That's when Crow's arm started to glow in the shape of the crimson dragon's wings and Black Winged Dragon was revealed.

"What the heck?" exclaimed Crow in astonishment.

"Looks like the Crimson Dragon choose you to be a signer Crow," Yusei explained in gladness for his friend and Crow became more determined to win than ever.

"I summon Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North in attack mode. Now I use his effect and special summon Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield from my graveyard in defense mode. Now I because I have a Blackwing on the field I can special summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear from my hand in attack mode. Now I tune my Silver Shield and Bora the Spear to summon Blackwing Armed Wing in Attack mode. But he won't be around for long because I tune Blizzard and my Armed Wing to synchro Black-Winged Dragon!" announced Crow.

The new dragon appeared in front of Crow on the field and gave a prideful roar.

_"How sad, The Crimson Dragon must be getting desperate to accept him as a signer."_ the voice commented in a pity tone.

_"Don't you dare insult Crow,"_ Yusei threatened, growing annoyed by the second.

"So you got my old mark. Too bad you won't have it long enough to enjoy it," Jack mocked at Crow.

"We will see about that. Go Black-Winged Dragon destroy Black Thorn Dragon. Black tornado!" commanded Crow, however Akiza was ready.

"I activate my trap card Rose Cage. This negates your attack, but I can't attack next turn if I use this effect," Akiza said.

"Fine, I lay 1 card facedown and end my turn," Crow said with a frustrated tone.

(Spc Yusei and Crow 6 Jack and Akiza 5)

"I can't attack due to my Rose Cage's effect, so I lay one card facedown and end my turn," Akiza finished.

"It's my turn then," Yusei said.

(Spc Yusei and Crow 7 Jack and Akiza 6)

_"Just give up Yusei. You can't win against the darkness,"_ the odd voice declared.

_"Don't give in Yusei,"_ said another voice, though unlike the other it is pleasant.

That's when the top card of Yusei started to glow. Yusei picked up the card and for one second almost smiled.

"I play the speed spell card known as one for one," Yusei said.

"Then I discard Stardust Xiaolzong to special summon Majestic Dragon."

"That is the card he used to defeat Kalin, Jack watch out!" Carly shouted in warning, making the other Dark Signers become tense.

"I summon Junk Synchron. When he is normal summoned I get to revive speed warrior. Since I normal summoned a monster this turn, I can special summon Turbo Booster from my hand. Last since I have a tuner on the field I can revive my Quillbolt Hedgehog. This is for you Rally and all my friends I tune Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Turbo Booster. Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei shouted.

The dragon appeared on the field in front of Yusei but instead of being all white it has red on some spots of the dragon.

"Now because I have Stardust on the field I can revive Stardust Xiaolzong from my graveyard. Now I tune Majestic Dragon, Stardust Dragon, and Stardust Xiaolzong. Clustering star lights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon!"

The mighty Majestic Star Dragon appeared in front of Yusei, but instead of its usual shape and color it was thinner like a snake with wings and was a bright crimson color. It was a mixture of the Crimson Dragon and Majestic Star Dragon.

"Now I use its ability to negate and copy the effect of your Black Demon Dragon," Yusei said.

"Oh no, now when he attacks he will destroy Akiza's Black Thorn Dragon and Jack's Black Demon Dragon," Luna realized in dread.

"Go Majestic Star Dragon; destroy Black Thorn Dragon, Star Shine Shred!" Yusei shouted.

The mighty dragon attacked and destroyed Jack's Black Demon Dragon and Akiza's Black thorn dragon in one mighty shot.

(Yusei and Crow 3700 Akiza and Jack 1300)

"Now I end my turn," Yusei remarked, now feeling a little more confident.

"I draw," Jack said.

(Spc Yusei and Crow 8 Jack and Akiza 7)

The dark king noticing that Jack and Akiza needed some assistance went into Jack's deck making the top card glow a dark black just before Jack drew the card. When Jack saw what card he drew he was surprised.

_"Where did this come from?"_ he thought.

_"This card is one of the few cards I put in your deck just now. They will only appear when you are in greatest need,"_ The Dark King answered telepathically causing a huge smirk on Jack's face.

"Then let's try it out and see what it can do!" Jack stated eagerly.

"I play the speed spell card known as Demon Revival. This card allows me to revive my Black Demon Dragon. Then I get to draw 6 cards from my deck."

The Black Dragon appeared again in front of Jack, ready for his revenge.

"Yusei, your Majestic Dragon won't save you this time!" Jack announced proudly.

"It's time for you to meet the dark version of Majestic power. I summon Dark-Tuner Terror Demon Summoner Dragon in attack mode. Now because I have at least 1 demon monster on my side of the field I can special summon Baby Demon Dragon from my hand to the field. Now I dark tune my Black Demon Dragon, Dark-Tuner Demon Terror Summoner Dragon, and my Baby Demon Dragon. Creature of fire, darkness, and death is reborn from the darkness. Go take flight Terrible Demon-King Scarlet Demon!" Jack shouted. (Atk: 4000 Def: 0)

A giant dark dragon appeared on the field in front of Jack. It is surrounded by a dark aura. Above the signers and dark signers, the Dark King and the Crimson Dragon appeared in the sky above them.

"What?" exclaimed Yusei in total shock.

_"I believe that it's time to give up now,"_ the voice mocked.

"I activate his ability by reducing my life points to 1 I can reduce the attack of your dragon to 0. Then my dragon gains the attack of the points your monster lost," Jack said.

(Yusei and Crow 3700 Akiza and Jack 1)

Majestic Star Dragon started to shrink and Terrible Demon-King Scarlet Demon started to grow.

"When my dragon attacks it also destroys every monster, trap, and spell on the field besides it and the target. Go my demon dragon destroy them, Dark Flames of Hell!" commanded Jack as his monster prepared its attack.

"No, Majestic Star Dragon!" shouted Yusei.

"Black-Winged Dragon!" cried Crow.

"Now die!" Jack shouted.

Jack's dragon fired a dark flame beam at it enemies, destroying everything on their field and reducing their life points to zero.

_"Yusei, you have lost and now you're mine,"_ the voice replied with mischievous glee.

The giant geoglyph started shrinking and surrounding Yusei and Crow. Not wanting to lose its last two Signers, the Crimson Dragon headed for Crow and Yusei in an attempt to save them. It successfully grabbed Crow and Yusei but then the ground started to shake. Suddenly the hand of the giant reached out and grabbed hold of Yusei to try and pry him away from the dragon.

"Yusei!" shouted Crow as he grabbed hold of Yusei's hand to pull him back from the giant's hand.

"Crow!" screamed back Yusei in fright as he felt his hand slipping out of Crow's.

"Yusei, don't you dare let go!" yelled Crow, trying harder to win the tug of war with Yusei.

But no matter how much Crow and the Crimson Dragon tried to remove Yusei from the giant's grasp, it wouldn't let go and pulled Yusei even harder. Yusei couldn't hold on anymore and his hand slipped out of Crow's. The giant's hand instantly surrounded Yusei and dragged him underground before the other Dark Signers left as well, leaving Crow all by himself.

"No!" Crow hollered out in agony out into the night.

That's all for chapter 4. Sorry it took so long, but I had a lot of school work to finish. But it's all finished so expect it to be a little bit faster. I am holding a contest. The contest is to think of how many examples in all 3 series of Yugioh that involves the number 7. Example: 7 Millennium items. The prize is the feeling of satisfaction and having your name listed on the next chapter. Also please check the reviews before you post your answer so we don't have any repeats.

Jack's Cards

Big-Piece Rock Demon

Atk: 2100 Def: 0

Lv: 5

You can special summon this card from your hand by paying 500 life points. This card cannot attack on the turn it is special summoned. If Medium-Piece Rock Demon is on the field when this card is special summoned you can special summon from your deck 1 Small-Piece Rock Demon.

Medium-Piece Rock Demon

Atk: 1600 Def: 0

Lv: 4

When this card is summoned you can add 1 Big-Piece Rock Demon from your deck to your hand.

Dark-Tuner Small-Piece Rock Demon

Atk: 1100 Def: 0

Lv: 10

If this card is the only monster on your field, you can special summon 1 Big-Piece Rock Demon and 1 Medium-Piece Rock Demon from your deck in attack mode.

Multiple-Piece Rock Demon

1 Medium-Piece Rock Demon + 1 Big-Piece Rock Demon -Small Piece Rock Demon

Atk: 2600 Def: 0

Lv: -1

You can pay 2000 life points to special summon from the graveyard all the monsters used to summon this card.

Crazy Doom Fiend

Atk: 1800 Def: 0

Lv: 4

When this card destroys a defense position monster inflict damage to the opponent equal to the destroyed monster's defense. You can not declare an attack this turn if you use this effect.

Dark-Tuner Evil Sprocket

Lv: 12

Atk: 400 Def: 0

If this card is used in a dark synchro summon you can destroy all spell and trap cards on the field. This card can be special summoned from your hand in attach mode by discarding every other card in your hand.

Black Demon Dragon  
1 or more non Dark tuner monsters - I dark tuner monster  
Atk: 3000 Def: 0  
Lv: -8  
If this card attacks destroy all spell, trap, and monsters on the opponents side of the field at the end of the damage step. At the end of your turn destroy all spell, and trap cards you control.

Speed-Spell Demon Revival

Speed Spell card

Special summon 1 demon card from your graveyard. Then draw 6 cards.

Dark-Tuner Demon Terror Summoner Dragon

Atk: 0 Def: 0

Lv: 1

This card can only be used as a dark-Tuner for a monster with Terrible in its name.

Terrible Demon-King Scarlet Demon

1 Black Demon Dragon- 1 Terror Summoner dragon – 1 non-dark-tuner monster

Lv: -10

Atk: 4000 Def: 0

By reducing your life points to 1 reduce the attack of all monsters on the field to 0. Increase the attack of this card by the amount the other monsters lost. When this card attacks a monster destroy every other card on the field other than the target monster. This card is returned to the synchro deck at the end of your turn. When this happens, special summon 1 Black Demon Dragon from the graveyard.

Baby Demon Dragon

Atk: 0 Def: 0

Lv: 1

If you control 1 or more face up demon monster you can special summon this card from your hand.

Akiza's Cards

Age of the Thorn

Trap card

If a monster card with Thorn, Ivy, Plant, or rose is attacked, stop the attack and inflict damage to the opponent equal to double the original attack of the attacking monster.  
Thorn of Dark Evil

Appearance: A dark plant monster colored black with a ball of thorns at the end covered in blood.

Lv: 1

Atk: 100 Def: 0

You can tribute this card to inflict 1000 points of damage to the opponent, then special summon 2 more thorns from your deck to the field. They cannot activate their effects this turn.

Rose Fiend

Lv: 3

Atk: 600 Def: 0

You can special summon this card from your hand by discarding two spell or trap cards.  
Dark-Tuner Poison Thorn  
Lv: 10  
Atk: 0 def: 0

You can pay 2000 life points to special summon this card from your hand. This card can be destroyed by battle.

Rose Cage

Continuous Trap Card

Negate the attack of the opponent. You cannot attack next turn if you use this effect.

Black Thorn Dragon  
1 or more non Dark tuner monsters - I dark tuner monster  
Atk: 2400 Def: 0  
Lv: -7  
When this card is special summoned you can destroy all spell, trap, and monsters on the field except this card. Once per turn you can remove 1 plant type monster from your graveyard to either force 1 monster on the opponent's side of the field to attack position and lower its Atk to zero or special summon 1 monster from the opponent's graveyard to their side of the field in attack position and lower its Atk to zero.

Rose Cage

Continuous Trap Card

Negate the attack of the opponent. You cannot attack next turn if you use this effect.

Rose Poison

Trap Card

When this card is destroyed by a monster effect, negate that monster effect.


	5. The fall of satellite's rising star

Chapter 5

Written by: Dragonman Beta-ed by: FanficFemale

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds except cards, video games, and books.

Well here it is. Sorry it took so long.

_The giant geoglyph started shrinking and surrounding Yusei and Crow. Not wanting to lose its last two Signers, the Crimson Dragon headed for Crow and Yusei in an attempt to save them. It successfully grabbed Crow and Yusei but then the ground started to shake. Suddenly the hand of the giant reached out and grabbed hold of Yusei to try and pry him away from the dragon._

_"Yusei!" shouted Crow as he grabbed hold of Yusei's hand to pull him back from the giant's hand._

_"Crow!" screamed back Yusei in fright as he felt his hand slipping out of Crow's._

_"Yusei, don't you dare let go!" yelled Crow, trying harder to win the tug of war with Yusei. _

_But no matter how much Crow and the Crimson Dragon tried to remove Yusei from the giant's grasp, it wouldn't let go and pulled Yusei even harder. Yusei couldn't hold on anymore and his hand slipped out of Crow's. The giant's hand instantly surrounded Yusei and dragged him underground before the other Dark Signers left as well, leaving Crow all by himself._

_"No!" Crow hollered out in agony out into the night. _

**Now back with crow**

When there was nothing else the Crimson Dragon could do, it quickly teleported Crow back to his hideout and then vanished leaving Crow by himself.

"No, Yusei not you. I always thought of you as someone who would always be here. But now," Crow sobbed angrily.

"It's okay Crow. Everything is going to be okay," a voice said suddenly.

"Oh great, now I am hearing things," Crow said frustrated.

"Hah hah, I always did think you were funny."

"Gale, stop being so rude."

"Okay, fine. You don't have to be such a grouch Sirocco."

"Okay, who are you guys?" Crow asked now that he was hearing several mysterious voices around him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. He can't see us."

"I got it."

Suddenly Blackwing - Vayu the Emblem of Honor, Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind, and Blackwing – Sirocco the dawn appeared in front of crow in card spirit form.

"Where did you guys come from?" shouted a very surprised Crow.

"We have always been here Crow," Vayu answered.

"But why is this the first time I have seen you?" Crow asked.

"Because the ability to see card spirits is a part of being a Signer," Sirocco answered.

"Okay, well it is good seeing you guys, but how does seeing card spirits help me defeat the Dark Signers and save Yusei and Jack?" Crow asked.

"Well first things first, we have to find the owner of the last Signer mark," Vayu said.

"But how could we possibly do that? Yusei said that no one knows who has the last mark," Crow stated.

"We know," Gale said cheerfully.

"You do, then why are you telling me this now. Who is it?" Crow asked excitingly.

"What Gale means is that we don't know exactly who has the mark, but I know how we can find him," Sirocco declared.

"How?" wondered Crow.

"All duel spirits have a second sense, sort to speak, that allows us to find sources of duel energy."

"And by doing that we can find him. Good idea guys," Crow said, praising his monsters.

"Ahem I am a girl," Gale stated firmly.

"Whatever lets go," remarked Crow as they left the hideout. _

(Now back at the Dark Signer's hideout when they just got back.)

"So now what do we do?" Leo asked.

"Well we still have a few more hours till sunset. I think I'll go extend my control in the spirit world," Luna said before she disappeared.

"I think I will go have a little talk with our newest prisoner," Akiza replied and then grabbed two duel disks and left.

"So Jack, want to go back to my room and 'talk' a little bit?" Carly asked still holding Jack's hand.

"Sure lets go," Jack answered nonchalantly.

"Where are the Dark Signer's bedrooms anyway?"

"Come with me and I'll show you," Carly answered with a chuckle.

She then grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him towards the bedrooms.

"Then what am I supposed to do!" Leo shouted, who was now the only one that was present.

(Now back at the spirit world a few hours after Luna left earlier.)

'Finally this place is back to normal!" Torunka exclaimed.

"Your right this place is getting back to normal," Regulus said.

"But remind me again why you changed yourself back to being a little kid."

"Simple, it feels good to be young again." Torunka answered.

"If you say so." Regulas said sarcastically.

"Regulas who's that over there," Torunka asked, pointing to something in the distance.

"Where?" Regulus questioned, trying to find what Torunka was pointing at.

"Regulas watch out he's coming your way!" Torunka shouted just as Dark Regulas abruptly jumped and attacked the normal Regulus.

"Torunka, run!" Regulas yelled as he and his evil twin engaged in a heated cat fight.

Suddenly a dark version of Torunka appeared out of nowhere and started shooting dark energy at them.

"Regulas, help!" Torunka yelled.

"Little busy here Torunka!" Regulas yelled back as he continued fending off his dark counterpart.

Just then Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared in the sky, but she was not alone. Close behind her was Ancient Fiend Dragon, who was firing dark energy blasts at Ancient Fairy.

"No! Master watch out!" Regulas yelled when suddenly Dark Regulas launched a deadly pounce on his back that when it hit made Regulas disappear.

"No Regulas!" shouted Torunka, yet soon Torunka had been defeated by his evil twin and before long the rest of the duel spirits meant the same fate by their own dark counterparts.

"You have come into my realm and caused chaos to happen! I cannot allow this to continue! Go Ancient Sunshine!" Ancient Fairy Dragon yelled.

"We are taking over the Spirit World! You no longer have your Signer! She is on our side now! Go Ancient Moonlight!" Ancient Fiend Dragon shouted.

The two beams clashed going back and forth till eventually it hit Ancient Fairy Dragon absorbing her into Ancient Fiend Dragon.

"Excellent! With the energy from my Earthbound Immortal, taking over the spirit world will be a piece of cake! The dark clones will destroy the originals and give their power to the Dark King!" Luna yelled joyously.

(Now with Jack and Carly)

"Oh Jack, you don't know how scared I was, I was blasted out of a window and transformed against my will. Of course now I love my new self, but for the first couple of days I was all alone. Misty tried to help, but she's just not you. I was so scared," Carly cried into Jack's chest.

"It's okay Carly; you will never be alone again. You have me, Aslla Piscu, and the rest of the Dark Signers with you forever. I love you Carly," Jack declared strongly with affection while rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh Jack," Carly said lifting her head and looking him in his cold dark eyes.

"Carly," Jack said back before he leaned down and kissed her sweet cold lips.

(Now with Leo)

"I'm so bored; I'm so bored, what's a poor bored Leo to do? Maybe I should go see what Rudger left in his room," Leo finally decided, hastily running into Rudger's old room.

"Ooh, what's that thing do?" Leo said with curiosity before a loud crash was heard.

"Owwwwww!"

(Now with Crow)

"Gale, are sure this is the place? All I see here is Goodwin's mansion," Crow asked.

"I am positive. Oh no!" Gale exclaimed in panic at the sudden appearance of the geoglyph of a condor in the sky above Goodwin's Mansion.

"Goodwin where are you? What have you done with the last mark of the dragon?" Crow yelled.

"You poor stupid Signer, ride your runner onto my mark and let's see if you worth destroying!" Goodwin yelled.

"Fine, let's duel!" Crow yelled.

(Now to Akiza and Yusei)

"Now what can I do? All my friends besides Crow have somehow been turned in Dark Signers and I have no idea how to turn them back," Yusei thought.

"I know how."

"Oh no, not _you _again," Yusei groaned.

"Yes, you foolish mortal," remarked Ccapac Apu.

"Ok, I'll play along. How do you turn a Dark Signer normal again?" Yusei asked.

"Simple. You can't," Ccapac Apu said.

"What do you mean by 'You Can't'?" Yusei asked.

"Simple, when you become a Dark Signer it changes your body. As your body starts to rot, the power of your Immortal kicks in and keeps the cells alive on dark energy. But once a cell becomes infused with dark energy it becomes dependent fully on the energy, so even if the Immortal is removed you can't recover from the experience. So once you become a Dark Signer, there's no turning back," Ccapac Apu explained.

"No, you're not telling the truth!" Yusei exclaimed.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Look here comes one of your old friends now," Ccapac Apu said.

"Oh Yusei, are you enjoying your stay at Dark Signer hotel?" Akiza taunted.

"What have you done to the real Akiza?" Yusei exclaimed.

"Oh, I am hurt Yusei," Akiza said mockingly before throwing two items towards Yusei which he easily caught.

"Now that you've got your deck and duel disk back, we are going to have a duel. When you lose you will become a Dark Signer and join our side. If somehow you actually manage to win, I'll return back to normal. Now let's duel!" Akiza proclaimed, activating her duel disk.

Seeing that there was no other choice, Yusei inserted his deck into the duel disk and activated it.

"I'll go first," Akiza announced before looking at her hand with a smirk on her face.

"I play the permanent spell card known as Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories! With this in play, no other spell cards can be activated during this turn. Then during both players' draw phase, if a drawn card is a monster card, it is returned to their decks. And then they have to shuffle their deck," she declared as she played the card from her hand.

"When did you get that card?" asked Yusei, causing an amused grin on Akiza's lips.

"A small parting gift from Misty. Ccarayhua didn't see the point of letting Misty's deck go to waste so now it belongs to me," explained Akiza as her grin grew more.

"That evil little demon of a so called model finally did me a favor," Akiza thought mischievously before the field around the two duelists started changing.

"Now, watch the past," Akiza instructed to Yusei.

The field had changed to show a younger Akiza dueling her father before her father's cell phone rang to interrupt the duel.

"Hello…Yes I understand. I'll be there in a minute," Akiza's father said.

"Sorry Pumpkin, I have to end our duel now. Something came up at the office and I have to go settle some things."

"But Daddy, you promised you would stay with me all day!" Little Akiza cried.

"Sorry Pumpkin, but I have to leave. Daddy is just really busy right now," Akiza's father replied.

"No! That's not fair!" Little Akiza shouted angrily.

Suddenly the monster Akiza had on the field came to life and attacked her father, injuring him.

"Akiza, what you have done? You…you monster!" her dad yelled and then the memory ended.

"But why are you showing me this Akiza? I thought you and your dad made peace," Yusei asked.

"Yusei, you yourself should know the answer to that question. Your father caused this all to happen. He ruined your life as her father ruined hers," Ccapac Apu imputed.

"Some wounds never heal, no matter how hard you want them to. I lay one monster in facedown defense position and end my turn," Akiza stated.

"My turn, I draw," Yusei said.

"Don't forget if the card you drew is a monster Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories forces you to put it back in your deck and reshuffle it," Akiza reminded him.

"Fortunately for me, it is not necessary because I didn't draw a monster card," Yusei proclaimed.

"I'll discard my Level Eater to special summon Quickdraw Synchron. Now by lowering Quickdraw Synchron's level by 1, I can special summon Level Eater from the grave and on to the field. Next I summon Quillbolt Hedgehog and tune my three monsters together. Clustering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" Yusei shouted.

"Go Nitro Warrior attack Akiza's face down card. Dynamite Knuckle!" Yusei shouted.

"Wall of Dark Rose Pain effect activates!" Akiza interrupted, flipping up her face down card.

"When Wall of Dark Rose Pain is flipped up during an attack I can place one pain counter on one of my opponent's monsters. I'll choose your Nitro Warrior!" she declared as the pain counter appeared on Nitro Warrior.

"Thanks to this little counter, it reduces the monster's attack points to zero and makes it unable to be affected by magic or trap cards," Akiza said cheerfully as Nitro Warrior's attack was stopped.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn," Yusei stated with a slight frown on his face.

"My turn, I drew the card known as Thorn of Dark Evil, so it returns to my deck." Akiza said placing the card back into her deck.

"Now because I have a defense position monster on my field, I can special summon Rose Fiend from my hand to the field. Next I tribute my Rose Fiend to summon Dark Rose Tentacles (Atk: 2200 Def: 0) from my hand. Now Dark Rose Tentacles attack Yusei's Nitro Warrior, Dark Rose Slash!" Akiza shouted.

Akiza's monster stretched out its roots and attacked Yusei and his monster.

"Ahh!" Yusei shouted out in pain.

(Yusei 1800 Akiza 4000)

"All this pain could stop. Just accept my gift of life," Ccapac Apu said.

"So that's what you're calling now. I call it a curse," Yusei thought.

"Also because the monster I just destroyed had a pain counter on it you take 1000 points of damage," continued Akiza.

(Yusei 800 Akiza 4000)

"Now I think it's time to take a trip down memory lane, I play the card known as Sad Story – Unshaking Truth."

The field changed again to show young Akiza in duel academy. She was walking to class when she was surrounded by other students.

"Look at that witch."

"Who does she think she is, being out here with all the normal people?"

Then the other students started to throw rocks at her and called her a witch.

"Stop it. Leave me alone!" Akiza shouted.

A wave of psychic energy surrounded her, knocking the rest of the kids over. Soon Black Rose Dragon appeared over her and destroyed most of the surrounding building. The teachers ran out of the buildings and tried to stop Akiza, but to no avail.

Then the chancellor ran in front of Akiza and yelled, "Get out of my school! You witch you are expelled from duel academy!"

"See Yusei the world is a terrible place filled with hate filled people who need to be changed," Akiza said.

"Akiza, you're wrong, I refuse to believe that!" Yusei exclaimed.

"You will accept it in time," Akiza answered.

"Because of Sad Story – Unshaking Truth, if you draw a spell card you need to return it to your deck. I then lay one card facedown and end my turn. You better hope you draw a trap card next turn or else," finished Akiza before Yusei drew his card.

"It looks like luck is not on my side," Yusei thought dejectedly as he returned the card to his deck and it reshuffled.

"I play Junk Synchron. When he is summoned to the field, I can special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my grave to the field. Now I tune my Quillbolt Hedgehog with Junk Synchron. Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" Yusei shouted.

"Even now you still fight. I choose a good host," Ccapac Apu responded.

"That card won't help you. You're going to be with me in the shadows soon enough Yusei," Akiza replied.

"No I won't. The shadows may be strong, but my guiding spirit is stronger! I use my facedown card Call of the Haunted to resurrect Junk Synchron. Now I tune my Junk Synchron with Junk Warrior. Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

"Yusei, you will truly be one of the strongest Dark Signer Ccapac Apu is lucky to have you," complimented Akiza almost causing Yusei to hesitate.

"Go Stardust Dragon, destroy Dark Rose Tentacles. Cosmic Flare!" Yusei shouted, composing himself quickly.

"And I end my turn with that," Yusei said.

(Yusei 800 Akiza 3700)

"Yusei, it's time for you to learn the rest of my past. I now have all I need with this one card," she announced taking a card from her hand.

"I play Sad Story - Dreadful Day. It's time to view the day everything changed, the day I meet you, and the day Sayer died.

The scene changed to show Akiza dueling Yusei at the fortune cup and then to Sayer's fall to death.

"Yusei, the day I first saw you somehow I knew life would never be the same again. When you beat me at the Fortune Cup, Sayer came and comforted me. That day he died, the day I met my soon to be Immortal was the day I truly realized that the last of my old family was gone forever," Akiza explained sadly.

"Akiza, trust me, we can stop the Dark Signers I just need your help," Yusei said trying to comfort her.

"I once thought the same thing before I died," she admitted before she flipped up her face down card.

"I activate my trap card 'Sad Story- Rose Retribution," Akiza declared.

The seen changed again. It showed what was going through Akiza's head when she died.

"When I died, I saw two roads. One was a road of light, and the other was of Ccarayhua. I choose the path of darkness for two reasons. One was to get revenge on all who have mocked me and called me a witch. The other reason is to be with someone I have grown to love. He is caring, kind, sweet, loving and all in all the best reason I have to live! …I love you Yusei!" Akiza cried.

"I use the effect of my trap card to summon Black Thorn Dragon from my extra deck. Go Black Thorn Dragon destroy Stardust Dragon and every other card on the field! Black Thorn of Destruction!" Akiza shouted with a few tears coming from her eyes as a tornado exploded out of Black Thorn Dragon ready to hit its target.

"Look at her. She needs you to be with her. She will not survive without you. The only way to save her is to join us. So will you save her now or let her die later?" asked Ccapac Apu.

This had made Yusei completely freeze in his tracks as the Immortal's words sank in. He knew he could never live with himself if Akiza suffered because of him. Yusei glazed at Akiza and saw the strong feelings of love in her eyes despite the fact that she was now a Dark Signer. Yusei had to make a choice quick. As the attack came closer to Stardust, Yusei made his decision.

The attack had finally hit Stardust and he gave one last wail of defeat before glancing at Yusei in the eye and nodded his head in understanding before it was destroyed.

"Yusei, you could have stopped that effect, but you didn't. Does that mean what I think it means?" Akiza asked with the faint glimmer of a smile.

"Yes Akiza, let me be revived as a dark signer," Yusei proclaimed firmly, looking seriously at her to which she nodded at.

"Go Black Thorn Gale!" Akiza shouted as a vine extend out of the dragon and struck Yusei down to the ground, lowering his life points to zero.

"Yusei!" Akiza shouted as she ran over to him with tears in her eyes and placed his head on her lap.

"I can see the two paths Akiza," Yusei whispered.

"Yusei, will you take the path of Darkness and stay by my side forever?" Akiza questioned with hope.

"I will. I'll take the path Ccapac Apu has given me," Yusei said as he took his last breath.

Yusei's face turned pale and his eyes turned dark. His clothes turned dark with lines of blue and the mark on his arm started to change. He was now reborn as a Dark Signer.

"Thank you Akiza, for helping me see the darkness. It has opened my eyes and now I know that I love you," Yusei confessed, giving her a warm smile.

"Oh Yusei, I love you too," Akiza replied then hugged him before she kissed him with all the emotion she could muster and Yusei gladly kissed her back.

(Now back to Crow)

"Crow, you pathetic little Signer! Did you really think you could stop me, the Signer who has the power of both the Light and the Darkness?" Goodwin announced triumphantly as Crow fell off his Duel Runner, lying motionless on the condor geoglyph.

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wish I could say when the next chapter will come out, but I can't be sure. Thanks for all the reviews. Below is a list of Akiza cards in this chapter.

Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories

Effect: Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, if the turn player draws a Monster Card, return it to the Deck. The Deck is then shuffled.

Wall of Dark Rose Pain  
Appearance: A dark version of Wall of Ivy except the whole plant is dark colored.

Lv: 2  
Atk: 300 Def: 0  
Flip: Place 1 pain counter on one of your opponents face-up monsters. (When a pain counter is equipped to a monster reduce its attack to zero and when it is destroyed inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. The monster equipped is not effected by trap or spell cards.)

Sad Story – Unshaking Truth

Effect: Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, if the turn player draws a Spell Card, return it to the Deck. The Deck is then shuffled.

Rose Fiend  
Lv: 3  
Atk: 600 Def: 0

You can special summon this card from your hand when there are one or more defense position monsters on your field.

Dark Rose Tentacles  
Lv: 6  
Atk: 2200 Def: 0

This card can attack every monster on the field once per turn. When this card destroys a monster inflict damage to the opponent equal to destroyed card's attack.

Sad Story – Dreadful Day

Effect: Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, if the turn player draws a Trap Card, return it to the Deck. The Deck is then shuffled.

Sad-Stories Rose Retribution

Effect: You can only activate this card if you have Sad Story – Unwavering Truth, Sad Story – Sorrowful Memories, and Sad Story – Dreadful Day. Send these cards to the graveyard and special summon 1 Black Thorn Dragon from your extra deck.

Black Thorn Dragon  
1 or more non Dark tuner monsters - I dark tuner monster  
Atk: 2400 Def: 0  
Lv: -7

When this card is special summoned you can destroy all spell, trap, and monsters on the field except this card. Once per turn you can remove 1 plant type monster from your graveyard to either force 1 monster on the opponent's side of the field to attack position and lower it's attack points to zero or special summon 1 monster from the opponent's graveyard to their side of the field in attack position and lower its attack points to zero.


End file.
